Vinewood Sign
The Vinewood Sign is an iconic landmark in two GTA games; Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. It is the face of Vinewood, Los Santos, and is based on the Hollywood Sign. Description ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Vinewood Sign is actually located in the neighbouring district of Mulholland. Madd Dogg's Crib can be found near this sign on an adjacent lot, while two weapons are found behind it (a Cane and a Golf Club). The Vinewood sign can be seen in the pause menu. A scaled-down radio tower can also be found behind this sign. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' A much more detailed version of the Vinewood Sign appears in Grand Theft Auto V. It is located at the summit of Mount Haan Drive in Vinewood Hills. The sign itself has been scaled to appear slightly larger than its 3D era counterpart. Additionally, each letter has a ladder on the side of it, leading up to a small platform behind each letter. There are also various items of graffiti scrawled on the surface of the signs. Several large lights provide illumination to the sign at night. Although there are various signs posted around the Vinewood Sign saying that the area is restricted to the public, hikers can frequently be found taking pictures by the sign, or on the small dirt path behind it. Occasionally, a Frogger can be seen circling around the sign at daytime. Attacking the Frogger will result in a 3-star wanted level. A letter scrap can be found on top of the "I" on the Vinewood Sign. History A vintage photograph of the Vinewood Sign has the spelling of "Vinewoodland". Inside several barber salons, the player can see copies of this. This is also seen in the background of the show Moorehead Rides Again (set in Los Santos in 1947). This mimics the real-life history of the Hollywood Sign, which read "Hollywoodland" until 1949. Gallery VinewoodSign.png|The Vinewood Sign from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Vinewood sign backside.jpg|The backside of the "D" where Trevor can be seen climbing. VinewoodNight-GTAV.png TiB0N.jpg VinewoodInGTAV-GTAV.png|The Camper parked behind the Vinewood Sign. neighborhood-vinewood.jpg Neighborhood-vinewood-hills.jpg|Vinewood Sign advert. Sheriff's cruiser.jpg BackgroundVinewoodArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Seen in an artwork. Festive Christmas-GTAV-postcard.jpg|The Vinewood Sign seen in an official artwork for the Holiday Gifts Update. VinewoodSign-GTAO-Snow.jpg|The Vinewood Sign during snow in the Festive Surprise 2015 Update. VinewoodSign-GTAO-Snow2.jpg|Back of the Vinewood Sign during snow in the Festive Surprise 2015 Update. VinewoodSign-GTAO-Snow-Night.jpg|Vinewood Sign during snowfall at night. Trivia *In GTA San Andreas, low-flying planes such as the Beagle or Rustler may frequently crash into the sign or the antenna next to it, usually after the player exits the Safehouse or if the player exits the 24/7 in the lower part of Mulholland. *In GTA V, there is a graffiti on the back of the sign with the number 69 written out. **In addition, the HD variant of the sign has the giant antenna behind it positioned in between the two O's in "Vinewood," giving it the resemblance of a phallus. This is yet another nod to Rockstar's obsession with adult humor. *The bars in the middle of the "D" can be destroyed, possibly because of the jump behind. de:Vinewood-Sign es:Cartel de Vinewood fr:Panneau Vinewood pl:Napis „VINEWOOD” pt:Vinewood Sign ru:Знак Вайнвуда uk:Знак Вайнвуда Category:Landmarks Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos